grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Zetta
}} Zetta Risberg (Pronunciation) is an armorer with fiery temper and hair that could catch fire when angered. Her familiar is Zinc. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality Hot tempered - A bit impatient - Quiet - Cynical - Polite - Honest/Blunt - Kind of nice - Apathetic Zetta is by all means not a people person. At first glance she just seems like a bland and quiet person but She is very hot tempered. While she does have fairly good control of her temper and will not lash out at anyone (unless they REALLY push her over the edge) her hair is a good sign you have made her angry because some strands will start to turn into flames it is best to put her hair out quickly and she will promptly thank you through gritted teeth. Another good way is just to drop her familiar on her head which is also why she has a water familiar. She is rather impatient so you best just get to the point. She does not mind long conversations but she cannot stand people trying to ask for something or about something and just not getting to the point. She also does not really care for long answers and would rather you just sum it up. She is patient with customers though. Money is worth waiting for. Despite her temper she is a fairly quiet person. She speaks loud and clear when she does talk but for the most part she keeps to herself and only speaks when she needs to and when she does speak she can be rather blunt. She does not like to beat around the bush and that makes her come of as extremely rude but as mentioned before she is impatient and would rather everyone just speaks their mind without having to go through so many hoops. Aside from her overall very "rough" personality Zetta can be nice sometimes. She obviously is not kind with words but her kindness shows better with actions. If you ask her to do a favor for you she will seemed annoyed but she honestly does not mind and will just do it. Her harsh words are sometimes unintended to hurt feelings but she would just rather be honest with someone rather than lie to them and have them learn later that they lied. Although she strongly believes this and will always live by this she is very polite to new people as well as customers and will tone it down quite a bit. She will also be nice and gentle with people who are sad or just not having a good day. She is honest but not out to ruin someones day or make it worse. Even though she can be polite and do nice things she is extremely cynical. She really does not like other people even though she will be polite to them. It does not help that people wont even approach her for the most part because she sounds and even looks apathetic no one wants to hang out with a downer. She cant really help it either she has seen too much of the world and seen too many bad people to have much hope or care. Abilities * Fire/heat - Can produce fire only out from her hands and her hair. But when its from her hair it is usually on accident and out of anger. Although she can only produce actual fire out from her hands she can heat up the rest of her body to an extreme degree. * Martial Arts - Due to being picked on as a child her dad taught her how to fight to protect Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Fast - She has spent most of her time just running away from either people or whatever animal was chasing her and her dad out of their cave when they tried to mine. This allows her to make a fast get away or even get to a better spot. She makes for good bait. ✔ Strong - Between martial arts training with her dad and heavy lifting she has acquired some muscle. ✔ Extreme heat - Not only is it is a great advantage to melting down metals but she can toast someones arm to ashes. Though for it to be that severe she has to be grabbing their arm. ✔ Fast thinker - Going on dangerous jobs with her dad forced her to think on her feet. �� Water - She'll just sizzle out and will not be able to use any fire until she is dry. She can sometimes heat her body up a bit to dry off faster but it still takes forever. �� No control/refusal to use fires in a fight - Zetta has no control in her fire in a real fight. She only knows how to use her fire when she works and is calm. The last times she has used her fire in a fight she almost killed the people. �� Kind of pacifist - Because of all the fights she got into as a kid and almost killing a few people she generally will not fight anymore unless she REALLY has to out of self defense. �� People - She doesnt know what to do around people. They will either yell at her for being a half-blood or trying to hit on her so she never knows how to approach someone or how to keep conversations going. She also tends to scare people off with her apathetic look. �� Can get lost in her work - She sometimes forgets to eat or sleep if she is working on a big projects. People sometimes do not see her for days. Likes - Dislikes Extra * Pretty good at cooking. She had to learn because her father is a terrible chef. * Her familiar Zinc is of course named after a metal. * Zinc will often stay on her head to put out any fires in her hair if she gets angry. * Her only friend is Zinc. References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Female characters